Velvet Dream
by Megami-Sama Nayru
Summary: Minato should really, really learn to read the fine print on what he signs- at least, Elizabeth and Igor think so. Welcome to the Velvet Room, we hope you enjoy your stay. Minato Main /Ryoji, mentions of Chidori/Junpei and Akihiko/Mitsuru among others.


**Title:** Velvet Dream

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Elizabeth, Igor, slight Minato/Ryoji

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s):** Light shounen-ai/BL/slash, Elizabeth's creepiness, slight swearing

**Summary:** Minato learns that not reading the fine print isn't always such a bad thing.

**First Dream:** Fine Print

He opens his eyes (when did he close them- did he fall asleep in Aigis' lap?) and blinks slowly to clear his grayed vision, a pale hand- no more than a vague blur- coming up to rub at his face groggily. Arisato Minato has never been known for being particularly graceful in the first few moments after waking, but the soft chuckles that follow the movement (not his voice, no but a high, soft one and then a lower, and much-missed- one) makes him suddenly aware of his awkwardness. He sits up then, eyes blinking a few times- slow and hesitant. The room around him comes into focus and he frowns- just the barest bit of lowered eyebrows and narrowed lids- and looks around to find Igor to demand an explanation. He finds the man in his usual spot, seated behind the low, round table on which the many aspects of his subconscious have taken form, Elizabeth standing as usual by his side. The thing that made his heart stop before resuming its beating at twice its normal speed, however, was the form seated in his usual chair, turned not to face Igor, but him, bright, brilliant blue eyes gleaming. His mouth is dry, lips working to find words that he simply **can't**, and those eyes crinkle as their owner laughs and stands, smoothing pale, white-gloved hands over his clothes- a pristine suit similar to Igor's, he notes with some curiosity- and then strides forward, bending and holding a hand out to him.

"Here, Minato… let me help you up."

The words snap him out of his stupor, and as he clasps the offered hand and stumbles to his feet, he doesn't stop moving, arms coming up to clasp the other in an embrace, a bit too tight, a bit too personal but he can't for the life of him care. Because it's Ryoji- Ryoji who gave them all a chance, Ryoji who had to go against his own heart in the end, Ryoji who… Ryoji, who he unwittingly grew up with and brought into the world- and Ryoji who he had longed to see at the end of it all, somehow returned to his human form and allowed to live alongside the rest of them. And because it's Ryoji, he doesn't hesitate when it comes to telling him how he feels, going on a tirade for a good few minutes, hands on the other boy's upper arms in a painfully tight grip the whole time, gray eyes stormy but not really angry, his whole being shaking from the effort of putting forth that much emotion at once. But Ryoji only smiles, understanding, and when Minato is done, his whole body sagging against Ryoji, he leads him forward to where another chair has materialized in front of Igor's table, making sure he's settled before dragging the other chair closer and sitting next to him.

"…how did I get here?" He finally manages to ask, running a hand through his hair absently, something Ryoji knows he only does when he's nervous- unsure. "I…don't recall- and I've never been able to sleep here before, I think…"

"That is because you were not unconscious due to sleep. You were unconscious due to your arrival. I apologize for the discomfort, but pulling your soul away from its keeper was quite a process- they were loathe to let you go you see, and I am afraid I might have had to be a bit… rough…" Elizabeth's wispy, delirium-inducing voice makes him start- he fully expected Igor to answer him- and then he stares at her blandly for a few moments, mind catching up with her words.

"…my **soul**?"

"Yes- unfortunately, while your body still lives on, your mind has shut itself down to prevent any deterioration of The Seal. And while We are grateful to you for what you have done, it is by no means the last of what we required from you. After all…"

"You **did** sign the contract," Ryoji finishes for her, and he turns slightly in his seat to smile beatifically at Minato, soft, familiar features as gentle as they could be. "And unfortunately, your duties have not yet ended."

"We are tired," Igor begins slowly, before Minato can react again. "Elizabeth and I- we have been here many a year, many a decade, many a century…waiting. And now the Velvet Room has graced us with respite- and replacements- so that we are able to move on."

"…replacements?" Minato echoes, pieces beginning to align in his mind, and he casts a curious look in Ryoji's direction, eyebrows slightly raised, eyes just-barely narrowed, lips pursed just the slightest bit. "Am I to take it then that I-?"

"We," Ryoji corrects him, and Minato's face shifts, expression becoming vaguely pleased. "You are to understand that **we** shall be their replacements. Yes Minato, that is, as should be expected of you, precisely the case."

Minato's only reaction is a slow, thoughtful blink, and he looks carefully between Ryoji and Igor and then Elizabeth and himself and states flatly:

"…I'm not wearing the dress."


End file.
